


Millennium Continued

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder pays the price for giving Scully a friendly New Year's Eve kiss. (Remember that Crosby, Still & Nash song, "Love the One You're With?" Well, this is kinda like that. Only it isn't.)





	Millennium Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Millenium Continued by m. butterfly

Millenium Continued  
by m. butterfly  
  
http://Skinner.Mulder.com/walfox  
Rating: PG for m/m affection, language  
Category: M/Sk  
Spoilers: Millennium  
Archive: Sure. Whatever.  
Summary: Mulder pays the price for giving Scully a friendly New Year's Eve kiss. (Remember that Crosby, Still & Nash song, "Love the One You're With?" Well, this is kinda like that. Only it isn't.)  
Author's notes: This is the missing last five minutes of the episode "Millennium." Believe me--I wasn't in the mood to write a New Year's story in November, but CC & Co. gave me no choice. And take heed: this wasn't beta-read, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
Disclaimer: The characters of Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully and Frank Black are the property of Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and Fox Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Millenium Continued  
by m. butterfly

"Did I--did I miss it?"

Skinner stood, trying to catch his breath, at the opposite end of the hall from his two battle-scarred agents. Mulder's right arm was in a sling, the other draped casually around the shoulder of his partner.

"Walter!" Mulder gave Scully a quick squeeze and hurried toward the other man. "I told you I was fine. I was just on my way home. Are *you* okay?"

His face grim, Skinner looked at the injured arm, then directly into Mulder's concerned eyes. "I missed it, didn't I? Damn."

"Doesn't matter. Doesn't really mean anything..."

"Besides," said Scully, mildly startling the rather preoccupied men, "as I was telling Mulder earlier, some people believe that the third millennium doesn't begin until this time *next* year. If you're one of them, then you haven't missed a thing. Walter?"

"Hmmm?"

She stepped in between the others, raised up on her tiptoes, and gave Skinner a chaste kiss on the mouth.

For the first time since he'd arrived, he gave his complete and undivided attention to her. "What was *that* for?"

"Happy New Year."

"Oh. Uh, thanks. Yeah. Happy New Year." He glanced at his watch. Shit! 12:02. "I suppose you've already kissed *him*," he said, indicating Mulder with a nod. Nothing was going right tonight.

"Actually, he kissed me," Scully replied sweetly.

Skinner blinked, then turned his head slowly to look at Mulder. "Oh?" Yup. 2000 was certainly getting off to a wonderful start. He was having his own personal apocalypse.

The younger man put his good hand on Skinner's sleeve. "Look, if *you'd* been there--"

"He was just being a good friend," Scully chimed in. "Charitable, really, since he knew I'd be going home to an empty apartment, and he'd be going home to--"

"Scully, would you please just shut up? I know you saved my life tonight, but that doesn't give you the right to destroy it now."

"Oh, Mulder! Don't be so melodramatic." She looked up into Skinner's stern visage, saw the distress in those dark soulful eyes. "You too, Walter. Cut it out." She peered down the quiet hospital corridor. "Come with me."

"Where--?"

"Now!"

Knowing they were no match for her, the two men followed the blood-stained redhead back to the waiting room where Dick Clark's New Year's Eve special was still blaring on the small TV.

"Just as I thought," Scully crowed to her partner and boss. "Empty."

"Scully, my arm's sore, my head hurts, and I just want to go home. Is there a point to all this?"

"Stop whining, Mulder. It'll only take a minute. Now, kiss Walter like you kissed me."

"What?"

"Go on. Do it. No one's here but us."

"Where's Frank Black?" Skinner asked, subtly scouting out the nearest exit.

"Gone home," Mulder answered. "Just like we should be."

"Not yet," warned Scully. "Not until you do what I told you to do."

Mulder sighed. "You're a pitbull! Did you know that?" He turned to Skinner. "I know you're not going to like this, but--"

"Just do it so we can get out of here," Skinner growled from behind clenched teeth.

"Good boy." Scully patted his arm. "And don't help him. Let Mulder do all the work."

With a snort and another glare at Scully, Mulder leaned in and pressed his lips to Skinner's for several seconds. "You happy now, you twisted little voyeur?" he asked his partner when he broke the kiss.

But she ignored him. "So, Walter. What did you think? Did the earth move? Did the world end?"

Skinner grunted. "I've had better."

Scully nodded enthusiastically. "My point exactly! Now, Mulder, kiss him like you would have if he'd been here at the stroke of midnight."

"For God's sake, Scully!"

"And mind your arm," she added.

Mulder was about to drag Skinner the hell out of there when something in the older man's eyes made him reconsider. "Walter? Thanks for trying to get here before 12 o'clock. That was really, uh, *thoughtful* of you."

Skinner smiled sadly and caressed Mulder's cheek with the backs of his knuckles. "This night just didn't work out the way I thought--the way I'd hoped it would."

"Me neither." He leaned into the caress. "Got any champagne in the fridge?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we should go home and open it. But first--"

Mulder took Skinner by the chin and kissed him again. But not like the last time. *Nothing* like the last time. No, this time lips were parted and jaws were working and breathing was heavier and little moans were escaping. And seconds stretched into minutes.

They might have carried on all night if Mulder hadn't tried to wrap all four limbs around Skinner.

"Ow!" he yelped. "That hurt! Go ahead, Scully. Say, 'I told you so.'"

"Uh, she's gone, Fox. We should get going, too."

Mulder chuckled. Dana Scully was quite a woman. "Okay, but I wanna continue this when we get home."

"You won't be too tired?"

"Uh-uh. Anyway, tomorrow's Saturday, and my boss gave me the weekend off, so I can sleep in."

"Great guy, your boss."

"Sure is. A real sweetheart." He slipped his hand into Skinner's as they left the waiting room. "Happy New Year, boss."

"Happy New Year, Agent Mulder."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fini  
November 28, 1999

  
Archived: April 10, 2001 


End file.
